Echanges sur un Malentendu
by Skaelds
Summary: Une lettre destinée à Sirius de la part d'Harry s'égare. Et où aurait-elle pu mieux tomber qu'entre les mains de Lord Voldemort ? (UP TEMPORAIRE : Merci énormément pour cet accueil ! 100 favs c'est énorme ! Wow !)


**MERCI ! Désolée pour ceux qui verront cette vieille histoire remonter dans leur fil d'actualité mais MERCI INFINIMENT ! On a atteint les 100 favoris pour ce simple OS, un truc rédigé rapidement parce que ça me faisait rire ! So... Merci mille fois.**

Cher Sniffle,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Ici, la première semaine a été épouvantable, je suis content que le week-end soit enfin arrivé.

Nous avons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Ombrage. Elle est presque aussi sympathique que ta mère. La raison pour laquelle je t'écris aujourd'hui c'est que, hier soir, alors que j'étais en retenue avec Ombrage, il m'est arrivé cette  
même chose dont je t'avais déjà parlé dans une lettre l'été dernier.

Nous avons tous hâte de revoir notre très grand ami et nous espérons  
qu'il reviendra bientôt.

Réponds-moi vite, s'il te plaît.

Avec toute mon affection,

Harry

x

x

Potter,

Je reconnais avoir été déconcerté par cette lettre.

Est-ce une tentative pour me distraire et avoir le dessus sur la prochaine joute qui nous opposera ? Vous imaginez se soucier de ma santé et m'appelant par un surnom tout aussi étrange qu'inconnu étant assez perturbant.

Le Ministère tente effectivement d'imposer son emprise sur Poudlard, et vous savez comme moi que Dumbledore ne tiendra pas longtemps, alors préparez-vous à un léger avant-goût ces prochains mois de ce qu'attendra le monde sorcier une fois que j'en aurais pris le contrôle. Cependant, je suis perplexe sur ce que vous annoncez sur ma...hm...Mère. Je doute que vous la connaissiez, encore moins que vous lui ayiez parlé, ce qui m'amène à croire que cette lettre ne m'est pas adressée.

Et si j'avais des doutes, j'en ai eu la confirmation avec vôtre " Avec toute mon affection "

Vous m'avez rendu curieux Potter, et peu de gens se targuent d'être l'objet d'attention de Lord Voldemort. Entretenez-vous une conversation clandestine avec une personne en dehors du château peu recommandable ?

Notre golden-boy se tournerait-il vers des horizons plus noirs que les intérêts qu'il prétend servir ?

Avec curiosité,

L.V

x

x

Seign... Voldemort,

J'ai longtemps hésité comment commencer cette lettre, après tout ce n'est pas tous les matins que l'on reçoit une lettre du tueur en série - et Mage noir - qui vous poursuit depuis vos un an, avant de me décider pour Voldemort. Tom semblait bien trop familier, et le terme connu de vos Mangemorts n'arrive même pas à effleurer le bout de mes lèvres.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire - encore. Si on m'avait dit que j'échangerais des lettres avec vous...

Effectivement ça ne vous était pas adressé, et non, je ne dirais pas à qui je l'envoyais. Mais maintenant que je connais le véritable destinataire de ces deux lettres, touchez à Hedwige et ce sera la tête de Nagini qui ira orner votre chambre des secrets avec le cadavre du Basilic.

Le monde sorcier ne tombera jamais sous votre contrôle. Jamais. Que ce soit moi qui vous en empêche ou dans quelques générations, il y aura toujours des gens pour se révolter contre votre système. Exterminez les moldus, les "sang-de-bourbe- et les cracmols, et vous vous retrouverez avec une insurrection sur les bras.

Vous n'êtes pas immortel,

H.P

x

x

Potter,

Toutes les guerres font des ravages et ce des deux côtés. Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment en train de prétendre que ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore est entièrement blanc dans ses actions ? Ou bien n'a-t-il, après tout, agi que pour "le plus grand bien" ?

Croyiez-vous sincèrement que vous êtes le Bien, moi le Mal, et que mes actions sont toutes tâchées de la couleur de la cruauté et de la démence ? Vous êtes ridicule Potter. Un simple adolescent mêlé à des affaires de grands qui n'auraient pas du le concerner. Votre mort est attendue de tous les côtés, que ce soit de ma main ou en vous sacrifiant.

Mais croyez le ou non, je suis tout autant surpris que vous sur cette correspondance.

Lord Voldemort se permet d'insister. Cet inconnu cache-t-il trop de squelettes dans son placard pour que son nom soit divulgué ou c'est simplement une tentative de protection - pitoyable au passage - ?

La mort de mon basilic a été suivie - d'assez loin je le conçois - de celle d'un village moldu la veille. La Gazette a dû vous informer sur tous les détails, je suppose, le bon et brave petit Potter ne pouvant pas se détacher de l'actualité. Hedwige vous est revenue, vous l'avez vu, en un seul morceau bien que Nagini m'a soufflé qu'en faire son repas aurait été une idée plaisante.

Votre naïveté et votre aveuglement me poussent à l'amusement. Dumbledore vous a-t-il tant endoctriné pour que vous soyez convaincu de l'extermination entière des peuples non-sorciers ?

Nous avons toujours besoin de main d'oeuvre.

Malheureusement pour vous, si. Je le suis.

L.V

x

x

Voldemort,

Je n'avais pas pris conscience que dans les pertes humaines qu'engendrait le côté du "Bien" se situait - à l'instar du vôtre - l'assassinat de moldus sans défenses, lâcher vos mangemorts sur des êtres humains et leur permettre de s'amuser avec comme si c'était des simples morceaux de viande.

Je ne suis pas un imbécile utopiste, je me doute bien des choix que Dumbledore, le _directeur_ de Poudlard, est obligé d'effectuer.

Votre insistance serait presque amusante. Ais-je donc tant titillé votre curiosité ? Au risque de vous décevoir - et ça ne m'apporte que du bonheur - Sniffle est tout à fait respectable. Et je me demande toujours pourquoi je continue d'entretenir cette conversation.

Votre démence m'a été tout à fait joliment racontée. Et votre incapacité à restreindre vos émotions également. Assassiner un village entier pour une simple colère, vraiment ?

Dumbledore n'a rien eu besoin de faire, vous vous en êtes chargé tout seul. Votre folie vous perdra, et c'est sûrement ce que vous regretterez à la fin.

L'histoire a prouvé que les hommes ne l'étaient jamais, et vous n'êtes qu'un homme,

Avec sincérité,

H.P

x

Potter,

La rapidité de votre réponse - quelques heures vraiment ? - m'a surpris. Est-ce que vous vous êtes entiché de nos échanges à un tel point ?

Les Mangemorts... Ce sont comme des chiens. Il faut bien leur laisser des moments de liberté pour mieux pouvoir les dresser, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez bien être au courant, Potter.

Je ne crois pas que vous soyez parfaitement au courant. Prenons par exemple cet évènement il y a quelques semaines de cela, l'incendie ayant causé quatre victimes. 3 mangemorts et un sorcier innocent dans le tas. Et vous vous en doutez, ce n'était pas de mon oeuvre et l'incendie n'avait rien de naturel.

Je ne savais pas que quiconque ayant passé douze ans à Azkaban était respectable... Bella et les Lestranges en seront ravis d'entendre ça de votre bouche. Sirius Black évidemment, je me surprends de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Le désintérêt que m'inspire cet homme, probablement.

Vous continuez de l'entretenir parce que vous devez le reconnaître, mes propos sonnent plus vrais que n'importe laquelle des promesses dorées de Dumbledore.

Je ne suis pas fou, au contraire de votre si brillant leader. Je sais très bien ce que je fais, et l'ensemble du monde sorcier le reconnaîtra dans une durée de temps limitée.

Et j'ai prouvé que je n'étais plus un homme, mais bien plus.

L.V

x

x

Voldemort,

Votre arrogance me surprendra toujours - et détrompez-vous, c'est toujours Potter et non Snape. La rapidité de ma lettre venait du fait que la votre - ridicule - m'inspirait de quoi écrire. Et en général votre nom est toujours suivi d'une quantité impressionnante d'adjectifs dans mon esprit. Je vous laisse deviner lesquels.

Ne me plaçant ni du côté des chiens, ni des éleveurs, je dois vous dire que non, je ne suis pas bien placé pour le savoir.

Est-ce que cet incendie tient la comparaison avec vos propres exploits ?

Sirius est quelqu'un de formidable, je vous défend de parler de lui. Il en vaut cent comme vous, et jamais un de vos stupides mangemorts n'arrivera à sa hauteur. Et Bellatrix Lestrange mérite un séjour indéterminé à Ste-Mangouste dans le cadre des déficients mentaux en proie à des psychoses meutrières. Une chambre a été réservée par mes soins pour un certain Tom Marvolo Riddle, hier soir. Faites-en bon usage.

Ou parce que votre entêtement est méprisable.

Un homme monstrueux, une abomination, mais qui vit et peut mourir.

H.P.

x

x

Je viens d'apprendre pour ce raid sur cette famille de nés-moldus.

Vous me répugnez.

H.P

x

x

Si l'Enfer existe, je souhaite que la place qui vous y est réservée vous promette de longs moments de douleur.

H.P

x

x

Potter,

On tient à Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ? Bella a été très heureuse par la promesse que je lui ai faîtes. A savoir qu'elle sera l'heureuse élue, celle qui héritera de ce chien galeux.

La Guerre reste La Guerre.

Et si l'Enfer existe, j'en prendrais le contrôle.

L.V

x

x

Voldemort,

Arrêtez de m'infliger ces scènes horribles. Vos réunions de mangemorts ne m'intéressent pas et être empêché de dormir pour subir une vision d'un de vos sous-fifres à la limite d'aboyer être torturé m'exaspère.

Bellatrix tombera la première et les détraqueurs seront là pour elle.

Ce n'est pas une guerre pour vous, mais une boucherie.

H.P

x

x

Potter,

Comme ça vous voyez ce que je fais ? Intéressant. Ces distractions seront plus à l'ordre du jour alors. Je me demande si le lien marche dans un effet inversé. Nos ressemblances m'ont toujours intrigué.

Les détraqueurs m'ont rejoints.

Qui dit guerre peut dire amusement.

L.V

x

x

Potter,

Vous ne répondez plus.

Pourquoi ?

L.V

x

x

Je dois dire que ces échanges étaient amusant. Êtes-vous mort sans que je puisse être l'auteur de ce miracle ?

Je tuerais votre assassin.

On n'ôte pas ses jouets à Lord Voldemort.

L.V

x

x

Je suis ravi que vous vous souciez de ma santé.

Je ne suis pas mort,

Simplement en séjour prolongé chez Mrs Pomfresh.

Votre possessivité est effrayante

H.P

x

x

Potter,

Au risque de devoir me répéter, j'aimerais vous tuer.

Ce qui veut dire qu'essayer de le faire seul et sans mon aide, est ridicule et ne vous mènera à rien. Si vous cherchez tant à aller rejoindre vos parents, j'offre mes services.

Je sais. Le vieux fou me l'a déjà dit.

L.V

x

x

Harry, est-ce que je rêve où la dernière lettre que tu viens de recevoir est de Tu-sais-qui ?

Tu te rends compte que tu parles avec des lettres à l'assassin de tes parents ? Le Mage Noir le plus cruel et dépassant de loin Grindelwald, celui qui t'a privé de famille, Harry, on parle de V... Voldemort !

Ron Weasley

x

x

Votre chouette n'est pas très performante si j'ai également reçu, je ne sais comment, votre lettre, Weasley.

Je suis flatté de cette description. Vous auriez néanmoins pu rajouter le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus puissant de tous. Celui qui s'est aventuré sur le chemin de la magie noire plus loin que personne avant lui.

L.V

x

x

Ron a failli faire une syncope en voyant votre lettre.

Vous pourriez essayer de tuer les gens de façon plus créative.

H.P

x

x

J'en suis navré.

L.V

x

x

Potter,

Est-ce que cela signifie que vous ne contestez pas les faits émis dans la lettre envoyé à votre traître-à-son-sang de... J'hésite entre fan, suiveur ou chien. Le dernier me semble plus approprié.

L.V

x

x

Je vous tuerai.

H.P

x

x

Je vous tuerai.

HP.

x

x

Je vous tuerai.

HP.

x

x

Je vous tuerai et vous n'auriez plus rien. Plus rien, parce que la mort est votre seule frayeur, Riddle.

HP

x

x

Voldemort,

Un peu plus calmé que ces derniers jours, je le répète néanmoins. Je vous tuerai, et je trouverais un moyen pour que ce soit de la façon la plus douloureuse possible.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ces échanges de lettres ont perduré. Qu'est-ce que j'attendais ?

Me faire croire que Sirius était en danger de mort ? Ingénieux.

Vous et Bellatrix, je vous le jure, finirez sous un Avada Kedavra de ma baguette.

Sirius était ma seule famille, la seule personne que vous n'ayez pas tué, et votre ... Et Lestrange l'a tué.

Encore une mort que je vous impute et dont je me souviendrais.

H.P

x

x

Potter,

Votre fureur est amusante. Est-ce que vous vous verseriez dans les Impardonnables ? Bella m'a fait part d'un Endoloris que votre baguette aurait jeté. Décevant, décevant de la part du protégé de Dumbledore.

Je me demande ce qu'il en penserait.

Ingénieux n'est-ce pas ?

Lestrange comme vous dîtes exultait. Et notre petite rencontre m'a assez marqué. Sans l'arrivée inopinée de ce bon à rien de Fudge, nos échanges auraient été coupés définitivement par votre tragique décès.

Je vois bien les journaux et leurs titres.

LORD VOLDEMORT : POTTER MORT SOUS SA PUISSANCE

L.V

x

x

POTTER : PAS ASSEZ FORT ?

L.V

x

x

LORD VOLDEMORT : LE NOUVEAU MAÎTRE DU MONDE SORCIER

L.V

x

x

LE SURVIVANT : PLUS MORT QUE VIVANT

L.V

x

x

LES MANGEMORTS TRIOMPHENT

L.V

x

x

UNE NOUVELLE ERE POUR LES SORCIERS

L.V

x

x

HARRY POTTER AURAIT ÉCHOUÉ ?

L.V

x

x

LORD VOLDEMORT, SON ASCENSION AU POUVOIR

L.V

x

x

L'EXTERMINATION DES SANG DE BOURBES, VOLDEMORT MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE

L.V

x

x

HARRY POTTER, DUMBLEDORE, UNE LISTE DE MORT QUI N'EN FINISSENT PLUS ?

L.V

x

x

CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM LE RETOUR !

L.V

x

x

HARRY POTTER : LA MORT DE L'ELU

L.V

x

x

Vous auriez dû faire journaliste, pas mage noir.

H.P

x

x

Potter,

Je prends cette remarque comme un compliment.

Je sens comme une légère agressivité de votre part.

Avec inquiétude,

L.V

x

x

Voldemort,

Je me retiens présentement de trouer la feuille, et je vous écris avec ma cinquième plume, les autres ayant été serrées jusqu'à la brisure.

Après Sirius, l'année passée, il fallait que ce soit des " traîtres à leur sang " qui en pâtissent ? Cette famille de, je le rappelle, sang-pur, étaient neutres ! Il n'y avait aucune raison de les tuer !

Puissiez vous mourir lentement et prochainement,

Harry Potter.

x

x

Il faut bien que les Mangemorts s'amusent, une fois de plus.

L.V

x

x

Potter,

La fin de l'année approche à grand pas, et avec elle votre chute imminente.

Mais je suis curieux.

Pensez-vous réellement avoir une chance de me vaincre ?

L.V

x

x

Potter.

Répondez-moi.

L.V

x

x

Je n'aime pas que l'on m'ignore, Potter.

L.V

x

x

Lord Voldemort n'est pas connu pour sa patience.

L.V

x

x

Répondez-moi.

Répondez-moi.

Potter.

L.V

x

x

Ne croyiez-vous réellement pas avoir une chance de vous en sortir ?

Répondez-moi.

L.V

x

x

Cela fait sept mois.

Répondez-moi.

L.V

x

x

Potter.

L.V

x

x

Répondez-moi ou un des traîtres à leur sang que vous connaissez finira en repas pour Nagini.

L.V

x

x

Répondez-moi.

Ces villages massacrés sont de votre faute.

L.V

x

x

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE VOUS DISE ?

H.P

x

x

Une réaction. Parfait.

Dîtes-le moi, Potter. Dîtes-moi que vous savez que vous allez mourir, que vous n'avez aucune chance, et que votre lutte est vouée à la défaite.

Dîtes-le moi.

Répondez-moi.

L.V

x

x

J'ai 16 ans. J'ai 16 ans, et vous en avez soixante-dix, Riddle.

Comment voulez-vous que seul j'ai une chance de vous battre ?

Mais c'est ce qu'on attend de moi, c'est ce que je dois faire.

Alors je le ferais.

Et ce n'est pas voué à la défaite.

Harry Potter.

x

x

Ne m'appelez pas Riddle.

Votre corps mort sur le sol sera la seule fin possible. Et je dois avouer que nos échanges me manqueront, Potter.

L.V

x

x

On a honte de son nom hein ?

Mais tu es humain, Riddle. Tu es humain et peut rejoindre la mort à ton tour.

Je connais l'existence de tes horcruxes.

Je peux le dire maintenant.

L.V

x

x

Oh.

Oh.

Très bien. Que vous ne les connaissiez ou non, Potter, ça n'a aucune importance.

Parce que tu ne pourras jamais les détruire.

L.V

x

x

J'ai remarqué que vous aviez évité de parler de votre nom.

Tom.

Marvolo.

Riddle.

Et nous verrons pour les horcruxes, Tom.

Harry Potter.

x

x

Il n'y a à dire sur mon nom.

Je suis Lord Voldemort.

L.V

x

x

La bataille approche à grand pas.

Est-ce que vous avez peur, Tom ?

Harry Potter

x

x

Bien sûr que non.

Je ne connais pas la peur, mais je me permet de vous retourner la question, Potter.

Nagini savoure d'avance les délicieux repas qu'elle va pouvoir faire.

L.V

x

x

Oui.

Non.

Peut-être.

Je ne sais pas vraiment.

J'ai délivré un serpent d'un zoo un jour.

Il m'avait parlé.

Harry Potter.

x

x

Le grand défenseur, Harry Potter. Même des serpents ?

J'avais oublié que nous partagions ce don.

L.V

x

x

J'avais onze ans.

Harry Potter.

x

x

A onze ans, j'essayais de terroriser les autres enfants de l'orphelinat, avec la magie.

Et ça marchait.

L.V

x

x

Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Mais est venu Poudlard, la même année.

Vous savez qu'un de nous deux va mourir bientôt ?

Harry Potter.

x

x

Poudlard était le seul échappatoire à l'Orphelinat.

Allons Potter, vous n'allez pas avoir des états d'âmes, votre mort sera le plus cadeau que je n'aurais jamais eu.

Sirius et vos parents sont fiers de vous. Ah non. Ils sont morts.

L.V

x

x

Je vous hais.

Harry Potter.

x

x

Pourquoi est-ce ça sonne si faux ?

C'est vrai pourtant.

Harry Potter

x

x

C'est l'arrêt de ces lettres, je suppose.

Je crois que je m'étais attaché à cet échange.

Une sorte de routine.

Ça va me manquer.

Peut-être.

Harry Potter

x

x

Il n'y aura qu'un de nous deux qui survivra.

A lui de garder les lettres.

L.V

x

x

 _Adieu, Harry Potter._

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

x

x

 _Adieu, Tom._

Harry.


End file.
